


Tiny Tent.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack books a lovely outdoor retreat for his boys but there appears to be a few problems....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Tent.

**Author's Note:**

> o/
> 
> Prompt me at tinypeckers.tumblr.com

Jack was an outdoor person. It was practically his second home. Ever since he was a young child he’d loved feeling the breeze upon his face. Jack always used to look forward to the days his father would wake him at a ridiculous hour in the morning so that they could go fishing together. Now he wasn't so happy about the early mornings but he appreciated the invite from his dad all the same. Jack’s mother had also played a big part in Jack’s love of the outdoors. She'd always hated the more traditional inside dining experience. At any chance she got Jack’s mother would have a picnic blanket on the grass in their yard or a gazebo set up with snacks for them to pick at. There had never been better sensations to Jack than the sights, sounds and even the smells of the outdoors. Jack loved it. So it came as quite as a surprise to him when he ended up getting with five other men who could not stand the outdoors. Jack had never known people so against nature’s beauty. Jack’s boyfriends would much rather explore a virtual environment in a video game than run through the one right outside their door.. Sometimes, it distressed Jack. He tried not to let it get to him when all of his loves refused to join him in the garden or on an afternoon at the park. Jack had settled for going alone. It wasn't the same. Sometimes it was nice to have the privacy and time for yourself. It was a rare thing with so many different people under one roof. There was always someone who wanted you, needed you and generally just enjoyed being in your company. So Jack welcomed some of the days he got to sneak out and just enjoy himself outdoors. He missed his boys most days. Jack knew that they’d enjoy it, if only they’d just try. Jack knew that he just had to get them to try.

 

“You’ve booked us a vacation.” Geoff stated, rather than asked, when Jack told him excitedly one day. It had been on a whim, Jack had found a cheap deal online and fallen in love with the pictures. It wasn't something that his boyfriends would go for but Jack hoped they’d just go with it for his sake. “I did.” Jack grinned widely. Geoff looked skeptical, almost mad. He was usually the one to make the decisions. Jack assumed he was just mad that Jack might have stepped on his toes a little. Jack had not meant to, of course, but his boyfriend was just a little miffed. “How much was it?” Naturally, Geoff’s first concern. It was Ryan that dealt with the money but Geoff was always overseeing things. It was simply just his nature. “Not much, a couple hundred dollars for all of us.” Jack said to soothe his biyfriend’s worry. It looked like it did quite the opposite. “Did you book us a cardboard box on the streets on Austin? It can't be that good!” Geoff exclaimed. A couple of hundred bucks? He was almost insulted. “Could you trust me? Just this once, I'm sure that you’ll love it.” Jack pleaded. Geoff groaned but inevitably, he nodded. This would be a fun one to watch play out that was for sure.

 

oOo

 

“Where are we going for a vacation that is in the middle of nowhere? I have not even seen a shop for miles.” Michael groaned. Jack paid no attention to him, Michael was always grumbling and groaning about something or other. “It's somewhere fun, I promise.” Jack told him. “So you've been saying but so far all I have been seeing is trees. Jack, I don't think trees are a very fun thing.” Michael grumbled. He wanted to be back at their house with the flat screen TV, wifi and a huge cuddle pile on their bed. The car was too cramped to cuddle properly since Jack had insisted they bring sleeping bags. He hadn't told them where they were going but they weren't dumb. Sleeping bags were not required in hotels, at least not the ones that they've ever visited. “Michael trees are very fun, you can climb them.” Jack reasoned. “If I was five years old I'm sure that I would be absolutely thrilled.” Michael complained. Geoff laughed from the passenger seat. “Don't lie to yourself, you’re ecstatic now. You know it's going to be like an outdoor rest right? With things like archery, swimming in rivers, barbecues and all that crap.” Geoff explained. Jack was not happy. “Geoff!” He whined as though Geoff had ruined his big surprise. “What? You left your emails open.” Geoff shrugged.

 

“Are you serious?” Ray shouted suddenly. He had been totally apathetic about the whole vacation until now. He was almost jumping in his seat. That was a feat at all on its own considering he had drawn the short straw and bagged the middle seat. Michael and Gavin were lucky that they weren't knocked out with elbows. “Please tell me that we have at least booked a cabin or something. Jack, you don't hate me enough to get a tent do you?” Ray prayed. Jack was almost on the fence with his decision. There had been the option for log cabins but Jack, in a selfish indulgence, had gone with the tents. “I don't hate you. Tents aren't that bad.” Jack reassured. “You hate me!” Jack wailed. Somewhere from the back of Jack’s father’s minivan came a grumble that without a doubt belonged to Ryan. “You weren't the one who was picked to sit in the extra seat in the back with all of our crap. Do not complain.” Ryan's voice was almost threatening. Ray didn't complain past that.

 

oOo

 

The park was huge and, to Ray’s dismay, they had to drive past the much desired log cabins to get to the tent they'd been given. Jack was a little annoyed that the park had taken the liberty to put it up for them. He had wanted to do that himself. Jack’s boyfriends might not have felt the same though. It would have been an experience that might have been a really good video at the end of the day. Jack was sure that the fans would appreciate it. They loved all of the soppy mildly domestic RT life's that were put out. “I can't believe you booked us a tent.” Ray grumbled again for the fourth or fifth time that day. Michael huffed from beside him. “We get it, you hate the outdoors. Suck it up – we just passed the coolest zip wire I've ever seen and I think because of that alone it might not be that bad.” Michael hummed. Jack shot him an appreciative smile in the rear view mirror. Thank god for Michael sometimes. “We won't all have to go on it, would we? It looks scary.” Gavin worried. “Don't be a baby.” Michael mocked. “Jack, tell Michael that we won't all have to go on that thing.” Gavin begged. He was acting like a kid but Jack indulged him anyway. “Not everyone has to use the zip wire. You and I can do archery instead Gav.” Jack offered. Gavin perked up after that. “Oh yes, that'd be top Jack!” Gavin yelled, much to his fellow passenger’s dismay. “I don't know why you're thinking of all the activities, we haven't even made it to our tent yet.” Geoff grumbled. “it's exciting Geoff.” Jack egged on their youngest boyfriends. “Let them get excited.” “Shut it you, you don't get a say in this. If the tent is crap it is all on you.” Geoff warned. Jack shrugged. He could deal with that.

 

oOo

 

“It's tiny.” Ryan stated the obvious. They were all standing outside the car, a mix of folded arms and disappointed stares. The tent was small and Jack realised that it had obviously only been meant for four people. He'd stated that six of them would be coming but it seems this was the only tent they could give them. Jack swallowed. “Jack we’re not going to fit.” Michael said. All of his previous enthusiasm had left him. Michael was suddenly not as happy about the trip. “Of course we are, it's not that small. We’ll be fine.” Jack lied. “Grab your sleeping bags, boys – we’re going to retire early.” He said. “What? Jack it's only seven o’clock.” Gavin whined. He had not had a bedtime since he was a child. He did not take too kindly to such an early one now. “We’ve been driving for most of the day and come tomorrow you'll complain if we stay up too late. There's a lot of stuff for us to do.” Jack said. “Jack's right, c’mon – grab a bag and get in fast or else you'll have nowhere to sleep!” Ryan cried out and well, then it was on.

 

Ray cried out as he dove for his sleeping bag. He ripped it from the car and dragged it into the tent before most of his boyfriends had even turned around. Ray was not going to get duped on the tent as he had done in the car. Ryan was right behind him as it seemed he had similar thoughts. Jack was polite. He waited and shuffled nervously when he saw how Ray and Ryan took up more than half of the space in the tent. “We’re not all going to fit, Jack.” Geoff said over the squabbling of Michael and Gavin. Gavin had climbed in before Michael and had taken as much space as he possibly could with such a lanky body. Michael was not happy with the slither of floor he had been left with. Gavin was screaming as he was straddled. Michael laughed as practically planked upon his boyfriend. Gavin did not protest when he was subdued with tickling butterfly kisses. “Sure we will Geoff, we’ll just copy them.” Jack laughed.

 

Geoff wasn't quite as happy as Michael was to have an extra mattress. Jack was soft and cuddly, sure, but he was also a human that wriggled and snored. Geoff was not unfamiliar with this. Still, he took the lads lead and climbed atop his boyfriend. They were both clad in their sleeping bags. Gavin and Michael had unzipped theirs and then zipped them together to create one large sleeping bag. Ray had shuffled as much as he could into Ryan without planking him as Geoff and Michael had done. They looked comfortable, perhaps the most comfortable of all of them. Nobody complained aside from Geoff though. “Tomorrow I get to sleep on the bottom.” Geoff grumbled as he struggled to get comfortable. Jack laughed. “I'll crush you.” Jack reminded him. “I'm willing to take that risk.” Geoff said solemnly. That got everyone laughing. Jack was overjoyed. The tent may have been too small but he knew his boyfriends appreciated it. He just could wait until tomorrow when hey started all of their activities. Now, that would be fun to watch. Until then Jack would just have to listen to Gavin and Michael giggling at their predicament, Ray and Ryan’s gentle breathing and the muttered complaints of Geoff as he wriggled. Jack thought it was perfect. In fact, inside the tent was even better than the nature outside Jack had come for.


End file.
